I Would Make you Stay
by SunFlake3
Summary: Un court OS sur le couple AoKise. Quand quelque chose est brisé, peut-on le réparer ? Le cœur n'est pas un objet avec lequel on peut jouer et les sentiments humains sont instables et complexes.


_**Disclaimer : Aomine et Kise ne m'appartiennent pas... Mais je fais quand même ce que je veux d'eux.**_

* * *

><p><em>Bon, me voilà avec un nouveau genre. C'est rare que j'écrive une histoire comme celle-ci donc, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je peux pas en dire trop pour ne pas spoiler les gens qui me connaissent.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I WOULD MAKE YOU STAY<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tout avait commencé le jour où Kise s'était pris le ballon de basket d'Aomine en pleine tête. Lorsqu'il s'était retourné, prêt à en découdre, il fut subjugué par le sourire du basketteur. Il était si beau, si sincère, si vrai. C'était le sourire de quelqu'un satisfait de sa vie. Il fut piqué par la jalousie. Qu'est-ce qui le faisait sourire ainsi ?<p>

Alors, le jour où il vit le noiraud jouer au basket, il fut tout simplement époustouflé. Non seulement par le sport en lui-même, mais par cette personne de qui émanait une lumière éblouissante... Et attirante. Kise ne put résister à cette attraction.

Lors des entraînements, le blond était très heureux de se retrouver confronté à Aomine. Non seulement par désir de le battre, mais aussi pour pouvoir le frôler, l'atteindre de n'importe quelle manière, approcher au plus près de ce soleil. Malgré ses défaites successives, il gardait le sourire, celui qui lui avait été donné par le bleuté.

Il ne se souvenait plus exactement du moment précis où ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Ça s'était fait comme ça, sans déclaration. C'est comme si ça avait été une évidence.

Le jour de son anniversaire, il se fit percer l'oreille. L'anneau qui y pendait désormais était bleu foncé. La couleur des yeux d'Aomine. Comme pour montrer à tous à qui il appartenait.

A chaque entraînement, ils devenaient de plus en plus complices, s'échangeant régulièrement des sourires. Ils sortaient toujours main dans la main. Leur relation ne faisait aucun doute pour les autres membres de l'équipe qui s'en étaient doutés depuis le début. Chaque jour, des sourires, des rires, des disputes, des rendez-vous. Le bonheur. Et l'emprise d'Aomine sur Kise s'étendait toujours plus.

Cependant, le complexe d'infériorité du jeune mannequin ne fit qu'augmenter avec cela. Il gardait toujours le sourire mais lorsque Aomine lui tournait le dos, celui-ci disparaissait. Malgré tout, il restait inatteignable.

Et le jour fatidique arriva. Les jeunes gens entamèrent leur dernière année au collège et se dispersèrent. Aomine et Kise ne se voyaient plus autant qu'avant. Un froid s'installa entre eux, tandis que le bleuté prenait de moins en moins de temps pour le blond.

Puis vint la confrontation entre leurs deux équipes. Tôô contre Kaijô. Aomine contre Kise. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'affrontaient sur un match officiel. Après un long match,ce fut l'équipe d'Aomine qui l'emporta. Malgré tout, Kise garda le sourire. Il regardait encore Aomine, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Mais celui-ci avait changé. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour aviser le blond, il le regarda d'un air supérieur et ses lèvres montraient un sourire arrogant. Et, sans un mot, sans un regard de plus, il alla regagner son équipe en courant. Kise ne put que regarder sans bouger son dos. Son large dos qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de regarder. Il lui paraissait aujourd'hui beaucoup plus grand.

Après cette rencontre, les deux basketteurs ne se virent plus. Mais Kise ne pleura pas. Non. Il gardait précieusement sur son bureau la seule et unique photo qu'il avait de lui et Aomine ensemble. Il n'y avait pas eu de rupture officielle. Il n'y avait rien eu.

Kise se mit à travailler plus dur au basket et dans ses études comme dans son boulot de mannequin. Son but était clair maintenant : Il ne voulait plus être l'égal de son ancien amant. Mais il voulait l'écraser. Se défaire entièrement de ce lien, de cette emprise.

Une fois, il croisa Aomine. Ce dernier ne le vit pas, trop occupé à lire un magasine. Il écoutait en même temps de la musique. Soudain, il soupira d'un air las et Kise vit qu'il augmenta la musique de son casque audio avant de fermer les yeux. Il se retourna, n'ayant pas envie que l'autre le croise. Dans son dos, le bleuté se leva et jeta le magasine qu'il avait dans les mains dans une poubelle. On pouvait voir sur la couverture une très belle photo de Kise.

Les mois passèrent. Aomine eut vent du match Kaijô contre Seirin. Curieux de voir l'issue du match, il s'y rendit. Mais il n'écouta même pas l'annonce du score. Il ne vit même pas l'équipe gagnante sauter de joie. Il n'avait, à vrai dire, même pas suivi le match. Son attention s'était dirigée sur une seule et unique personne : Kise.

Ce n'était pas tant sa présence qui le perturbait, mais un minuscule détail. A l'oreille de Kise ne pendait plus un anneau bleu. Non, c'était un anneau gris. Même de loin, Aomine l'avait remarqué. Et cela le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le blond se dirigeait vers ses coéquipiers, lui tournant ainsi le dos. Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il avait perdu Kise. Et cette constatation lui fit étrangement mal.

Par la suite, un nouveau match Tôô contre Kaijô fut mis en place. Kise était plus que jamais déterminé. Cette fois, il battrait Aomine et se débarrasserait une bonne fois pour toutes de ses sentiments envers lui. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il l'aimait encore.

Aussi, Aomine fut surpris en voyant arriver sur le terrain un Kise plus remonté et sérieux que jamais. Mais le match dut commencer.

L'issue est telle que nous la connaissons : Malgré tous ses efforts, Kise n'a pas pu gagner contre son ancien partenaire. Aomine était toujours aussi loin. Et Kise toujours aussi faible... Cette fois-ci, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il alla s'asseoir sur le banc en boitant un peu, pour reprendre son souffle et sa contenance.

Mais alors qu'il allait se lamenter sur son sort, une main basanée prit son pied blessé et retira sa chaussure. C'était Aomine. Le blond resta sans bouger, choqué et gêné, tandis que le bleuté lui bandait la cheville. Alors qu'il crut que l'autre partirait sans un mot. Il entendit des mots sortir des lèvres de son ancien amant. Kise rougit faiblement avant d'émettre un faible sourire ému.

Le lendemain, alors qu'Aomine attendait devant le lycée Kaijô, il entendit des éclats de voix. Lorsqu'il alla voir, il vit l'un des membres de l'équipe de Kise, il le sut grâce au maillot qu'il portait, plaquer contre un mur son ancien amant. Apparemment, il n'acceptait pas que Kise revoit son ancien partenaire alors que lui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il le traita de tous les noms, tous plus insultants les uns que les autres.

Ce fut lorsque Aomine vit la tête baissée de Kise, visiblement très blessé, qu'il s'emporta. Il se précipita auprès des deux coéquipiers et frappa l'agresseur. Puis il saisit le blond par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Ils coururent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Aomine s'arrête devant une porte. Cette porte, Kise la connaissait, c'était celle de la maison du bleuté. Ce dernier poussa son ancien amant à l'intérieur sans la moindre délicatesse. Puis ferma la porte à clé avant de se précipiter sur les lèvres du blond. Ce dernier essaya de le repousser, sans être réellement convaincu. Il savait que si il cédait maintenant, il perdrait. A nouveau. L'autre continua l'exploration de son corps, qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Mais avant de s'unir à lui, il se redressa pour porter le plus frêle jusqu'à son lit. Puis, il l'embrassa de nouveau longuement. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser pour regarder le visage de son amant, le blond mit ses mains devant son visage. Le bleuté lui écarta sans douceur, pour voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il les lécha une par une. Elles avaient le goût de la souffrance. Du regret. De l'amertume. Et de l'attente. Du désir aussi. Aomine vit dans le regard de Kise toutes ces choses qu'il regrettait de lui avoir fait subir maintenant. Il lui sourit chaleureusement et l'embrassa sur le front tendrement. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Kise baissa les armes et finit par enlacer son amant. C'était tellement bon de le retrouver. Au diable, sa fierté. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'est rester à ses côtés. Ils s'unirent enfin. Et leurs rêves ne furent destinés qu'à l'autre.

Le lendemain, lorsque Kise se réveilla, il était seul. Mais la chaleur d'Aomine se trouvait encore dans les draps où Kise enfouit son nez. Peut-être avait-il espéré en vain. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais du le revoir.

Il se frottait les yeux quand il vit un bout de papier posé sur la table de nuit. Il l'ouvrit et un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Dans une semaine, c'était la Saint-Valentin.

Le 14 février, Aomine emmena Kise dans une fête foraine. Il lui paya à manger et Kise essuya en souriant la crème qui restait au coin des lèvres du bleuté. Le blond trouva une machine à pinces dans laquelle se trouvait une peluche qui ressemblait étrangement à son amant. Il rit lorsque Aomine dut aller au distributeur pour retirer de l'argent. Il avait tout dépensé pour attraper la peluche que voulait tant Kise. Ses efforts furent récompensés par l'arrivée de son sosie miniature dans la trappe et un baiser du blond.

La journée passa ainsi tranquillement, entre éclats de rire et taquineries. Aomine fit remarquer à Kise qu'il ressemblait à un poisson-bulle lorsqu'il boudait alors qu'ils passaient devant un aquarium. Ils se chamaillèrent gentiment devant tout le monde, qui les prirent pour un couple. C'est ce qu'ils étaient après tout.

Puis, la nuit tomba. Et les feux d'artifice éclatèrent, illuminant le ciel de toutes les couleurs. Mais alors que Kise admirait, béat, la pluie d'explosions, il remarqua qu'Aomine le fixait intensément. Devant son air sérieux, il arrêta sa contemplation pour le regarder d'un air interrogateur. Et soudain, il prit peur. Aomine le fixait trop sérieusement. Il allait lui dire qu'il voulait tout arrêter. Forcément. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était montré si gentil à son égard. Il voulait lui dire que tout était fini. C'était pas son genre d'être aussi attentionné. Paradoxalement, ceci fit encore plus de mal à Kise.

La neige commençait à tomber et Kise frissonna, non pas à cause du froid, il avait peur. Il serrait la peluche d'Aomine fort dans sa main. Et regarda le bleuté droit dans les yeux, refusant de fuir.

Aomine sembla chercher quelque chose dans sa poche. Après une fructueuse recherche, il sortit sa main et dans celle-ci se trouvait une petite boîte bleue. Il l'ouvrit alors et à l'intérieur se trouvait une bague bleu foncé. La couleur des yeux d'Aomine.

La suite se passa comme dans un songe. Kise vit les lèvres d'Aomine remuer avec son plus beau sourire, mais n'entendit rien. Il n'entendait pas non plus les feux d'artifice exploser, ni les cris émerveillés des passants. Il était figé, la bouche ouverte. Quand il réalisa, ses larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Il fit alors le plus beau sourire qu'Aomine put jamais voir sur son visage.

Le blond sauta au cou de son amant. La réponse était claire. Oui, désormais, il ne pouvait plus lui échapper. Il était bel et bien la victime du bleuté. Son emprise sur lui est trop forte, sa lumière trop aveuglante. C'était bien trop tard pour lui. Il ne désirait rien d'autre qu'être avec Aomine.

Désormais, on pouvait voir dans les rues se promener deux personnes que tout opposait. Un bleuté à la peau basané et un blond à la peau pâle. Et pourtant, rien ne les faisait plus sourire que lorsqu'ils étaient réunis. Lorsqu'ils se donnaient la main, on pouvait voir leurs bagues à l'annulaire. Le blond en portait une bleue foncée, de la même couleur que sa boucle d'oreille. De la même couleur que les yeux de son fiancé.

Au final, il y eut un magnifique mariage auxquels furent invités tous leurs proches. Et on n'eut jamais vu de mariés aussi beaux que ces deux-là.

* * *

><p><em><strong>END<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà une fanfic toute mignonne et mièvre. Je vous avouerais que c'est pas trop mon style ( en général, mes histoires finissent mal) mais j'aime quand même bien mon histoire, quoiqu'elle est plutôt courte.<em>

_En espérant qu'elle vous ait plu. J'espère particulièrement qu'elle aura plu à Sarulie._

_Bisous bisous._


End file.
